Obsessive Compulsive Distraction
by fringeperson
Summary: ONESHOT. COMPLETE. DO NOT OWN. G/H Yaoi. Hakkai's been going crazy with cleaning, and Gojyo has decided that it's past time he found out why...


Hakkai was cleaning again. Gojyo didn't understand how the guy did it, unless it was some kind of obsessive compulsive disorder. The kappa had witnessed his friend fill the dishwasher, then sweep the floor, then mop the floor, then get down on his knees and scrub the floor, and when the dishwasher had finished, Hakkai had immediately emptied everything into the sink where he proceeded to clean it all again by hand. Yesterday it had been the furniture – every piece taken outside and cleaned five different ways. The day before, the laundry – each piece washed and dried twice, before Hakkai had moved on from the dirties to the _cleans_, giving them the same treatment, before ironing everything three times and putting everything either on hangars or folding it and putting it in the drawers.

Gojyo figured that tomorrow would probably bring an attack on the beds, books and personal knick-knacks. They were the only things left really. He wondered what Hakkai would do when he'd cleaned everything. Probably start again, or maybe he'd go shopping for food or something else out of the house.

Of course, since clothes, floors, and dishes were used every day, Hakkai would always have something to clean if he really wanted to. All the same, Gojyo was beginning to wonder, as he watched Hakkai buff a copper pot, if all this wasn't the result of boredom. Or his friend's attempt to deliberately distract himself from something.

Gojyo had been distracting himself a lot lately. Going around all the pubs and winning money from everybody in town, and then winning from all the people who were passing through and wanted a go at the hot-shot poker player. He'd won enough money in the process of distracting himself from Hakkai that they'd be set for the next two months, completely aside from the money Hakkai made in his part time job as a teacher's aide – helping out in the local primary school every Monday and Wednesday morning.

Gojyo watched Hakkai put away the last of the dishes, and moved quickly to wrap his hands around the green-eyed beauty's hips before he could start taking the clean cooking things out of the cupboards and start on them as well. He was sick of forcing distractions upon himself, and watching Hakkai do the same.

"Hey Hakkai,"Gojyo whispered, brushing his lips against Hakkai's limiters. "What brought on the cleaning craze?"

Hakkai laughed nervously and tried to pry Gojyo's hands away from his hips. The only effect he had was causing Gojyo to move so that his arms now circled Hakkai and his hands were holding onto the opposite hips.

"Don't get me wrong, I like that the place is clean, but I think you're getting a little carried away, even for you. So, want to tell me what's on your mind?" Gojyo asked, sliding his chin down Hakkai's neck and over his shoulder, cocking his head slightly to look up at Hakkai's expression.

Hakkai visibly swallowed, and his hands were gripping the kitchen counter now. So hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Now me, I've been distracting myself with gambling all week, been doing fine at it too, but like I said, it was a distraction. Something to keep my mind off of something else," Gojyo continued when it didn't look like Hakkai was going to open up immediately. "Or rather, some_one_ else," he added, pulling Hakkai just that little bit closer to him.

"You," Hakkai breathed in admission. "You've been on my mind, Gojyo. You don't take men to your bed though."

"Never have before," Gojyo agreed quietly. Soberly, he continued. "Been forced into a couple of other men's beds in the past though," he admitted.

"Gojyo! I had no idea-" Hakkai said, shocked, only to be cut off by the kappa.

"Which is why it made me so damn uncomfortable at first when I figured out how damn attracted to you I am," he said. "But I've had some time to get used to the idea, and I'm comfortable now, if you want to try something other than just cleaning."

Hakkai turned around in Gojyo's hold and searched his eyes for any uncertainty or discomfort. All he could see was barely contained lust smoking there like one of Gojyo's cigarettes.

"I'd like that," Hakkai said. "If you'll show me what to do."

The two friends smiled at each other before moving to the bedroom where they would become lovers.

The next day, Hakkai did clean the beds, but that was because they really, really needed it.


End file.
